


Who Needs Melatonin?

by lloydiebug



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloydiebug/pseuds/lloydiebug
Summary: Kai cant sleep but good ol' Zane comes to the rescue.





	Who Needs Melatonin?

It was hard to miss Kai’s awful sleeping habits.  
It was especially hard to miss for his partner; Zane.  
There would be some nights where Kai would toss and turn for three hours straight until he scurried out of the room to do something to entertain him. That usually ended up in one of them finding Kai either passed out in some random area of the temple or plain out making DIY crafts at seven in the morning. Some nights he would straight up just pretend to be asleep. The roughest nights were ones where Kai was an absolute mess. He would go off about everything and anything his mind could think of, yelling and screaming until the sun rose back up in the sky.  
Zane, however, had finally had enough of watching his boy suffer and decided to act one Saturday night.  
Lloyd stretched his arms out, letting out a loud yawn. Nya flinched, “Do you really have to be that loud.”  
“I gotta get it outta my system.” He sighed, bouncing off the couch with ease. Lloyd began his treck out the room, Nya shrugging and deciding to follow after him. Kai, noticing the amount of people in the room diminishing, worriedly looked over at the digital clock they set up next to the right arm of the right couch.  
‘1 0 : 0 6 P M’  
Kai felt a small bubble of annoyance lock into his chest. He let his hands start doing their own thing, barely feeling them settle down on his kneecaps and giving a small squeeze. He couldn’t tell if he was upset, angry, or simply, sad. It was an overwhelming feeling.  
“Kai.”  
The fire ninja blinked back to reality. He found Zane looking right at him, his face plain as ever. Kai also found a titanium hand laying over his own scarred one, giving a small sigh.  
“It’s going to be okay. I’m going to help you.” Zane nodded.  
“Zane...you...uh...really don’t have to,” Kai began as he looked at the wall. “I’ll take some melatonin tonight and I-”  
A finger was pressed to his lips, effectively quieting him in an instant. Kai hummed confusingly. Zane’s smile only grew as he lowered his finger off, “Kai, I want to help. Sensei was nice enough to give me some tips on helping one sleep. Can’t let that information go to waste, can we?” He threw in a wink at the end, knowing full well that it was one of Kai’s many weaknesses. Kai gulped, cheeks a very light pink. As a child would, he puffed his cheeks out and crossed his arms.  
“Don’t you give me that face.” Laughed Zane, gently thumbing his partner’s puffed cheek to release the air stuck inside his mouth. Kai gave him a stern look. Though, he couldn’t hold it for more than five seconds. It fell into a bored frown, another sigh coming from the red clad boy.  
“Now let's get started, shall we?”  
~~~  
“I really don’t think this is gonna help.”  
“Oh, I beg to differ!”  
Zane, being a nindroid, had the luxury of having one of the biggest rooms in the temple due to rather strange and different but essential technologies shoved into random places around the room. Most of them retracted into a small state, fitting snug into whatever cavern in the wall they were built to reside in. In Zane’s bed laid Kai curled up under the covers yet looking as awake as ever.  
“...I lost count.” Kai grumbled, his spaced out eyes coming back into focus to glance over at his boyfriend who stood idly a few feet away. Zane looked up from his phone and raised his eyebrows.  
“What number did you happen to get to?”  
“Like...tweeeeeenty two?”  
Zane rolled his eyes and turned off his phone, shoving it into the pocket of his boxers. The nindroid walked over to the side of the bed, looking Kai right in the eyes.  
“Any sleepier yet?” He questioned innocently, tilting his head to the side, similar to a confused puppy. Kai smiled.  
“As much as I want to admit it, no.” Then Kai stuck up a finger out from under the covers. “But it did do somethin’ for me!”  
“Care to share?”  
“Well, thinking of all those sheep jumping made me realize that I’m uber hungry and that I could totally go for a nice lamb leg.”  
Zane’s previous excited yet curious expression quickly turned into a frown, glaring down at the elemental master that was left giggling under his blanket.  
“I guess that means it's time to try out something else.”  
~~~  
Kai’s mood was lifted when he found himself being gently led to the kitchen. He happily sat down on his usual cushion at the dining room’s kotatsu, fingers beginning to drum atop the wood.  
“We having lamb chops for a midnight snack?”  
Zane shook his head, opening and closing cabinets overhead, careful not to be too loud so he wouldn’t wake the others from their comfortable slumber. Kai moaned and hunched over, laying his arms out on the table.  
“Then what are you doing?”  
“You shall see in a moment.”  
After he spoke, Zane found what he had in mind to use for tonight. He reached in, picking out a teabag that hung by a thin rope and a dark purple tag. Humming with delight and satisfied with his findings, he shut the cabinet and side stepped to the faucet. Kai kept his eyes trained on the nindroid. He was able to get a glance at the bag but not the tag, so Kai had no idea what he was in for. The teas they kept around the temple ranged from ungodly dangerous to a simple, plain green tea. The fire ninja huffed, mentally slapping himself for the intruding thoughts.  
‘Zane would never do anything to mess with me...Yeah...’  
When he was done sulking around in his thoughts, he felt a wisp of a warm cloud fly past his face. Kai wrinkled his nose, squeezing his eyes shut and focusing on the strange smell. The smell was different. It didn’t smell like any that he had crossed before in the backroom of Sensei Wu’s old tea shop they all helped with a year or so back. Though Kai couldn’t complain much, it smelt nice.  
“Which one is that?” Kai uttered in a dreamy tone of voice, picking his arms off the table to paw at the cup of tea that was just sat down by his partner.  
“One that Sensei recommended that you try,” Zane squeezed a small drop of honey from the small golden bear bottle he held over the cup. “It’s chamomile mixed with some lavender. Oh, and of course, a drop of honey.”  
Kai almost melted to the floor when he got the whiff of honey. Zane really did know his weaknesses. He made a mental note not to let himself be read so easily next time around.  
Zane gently pushed the tea into Kai’s awaiting hands, the fire ninja gingerly curling his fingers around the small white cup and bringing it up for another smell. He sighed, a lax expression beaming on his face.  
“Thanks babe.” Kai lifted the rim up to his lips and let some of the sweet tea travel down his throat. Zane could tell Kai enjoyed it clearly, his mechanical heart skipping a beat knowing he had helped even a little bit. It didn’t take long until Kai was finished and left with a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, surprisingly full from just the little cup. His head felt foggy and his muscles less tense.  
“How was that?” Zane inquired, leading his hand into Kai’s hair. He let Zane begin to card through his hair ever so gently, un-doing some soft knots that made home in his rather expensive head of hair. The red ninja nearly purred as he leaned into the smooth touch of the titanium hand against his scalp.  
“Good,” Kai smiled. “Didn’t expect it to hit me this hard though.”  
Zane chuckled and kept his hand going, “Well it was a strong brew. Made especially for people like you.”  
“Jerk.” Kai snickered, nudging Zane’s hand with his head. His boyfriend laughed a little as well, giving the chesnaught hair one last stroke.  
~~~  
Kai thanked the heavens for Zane. Without the robot at his side he probably would’ve spun into another insomnia fit for the night. Tonight however, was a lot more calmer. He nuzzled gently into the crook of Zane’s neck, taking in the soft smell of mint. Zane had decided to lay down with his little fire ninja curled up on his chest, petting his back. Kai felt like he was melting under the ice master’s touch, purring with delight each time the icy fingers touched his mid-back. Now, instead of fighting to sleep he began to fight sleep itself. He knew he was pretty much doomed when his eyelids started drooping but he tried to prevail nonetheless.  
“Sleepy, huh?” Zane whispered, dropping a soft kiss on Kai’s forehead. The smaller of the two whined, not bothering to form any sort of conversation anymore. He snuggled closer into Zane’s cold neck, hands gripping Zane’s nightshirt tightly.  
“Ready for bed I presume?” Zane asked again. Kai slowly shook his head, hair tickling past Zane’s chin. The nindroid made a face, stopping his hand movements on Kai’s waist.  
“Why not? Surely you must want to rest after being up for so long…”  
Kai whined again, shoulders tensing up and hands shaking. Worried, Zane walked his hand up to the back of Kai’s neck. The cold swiftly drew over his tender skin, making him shuffle a bit.  
“‘N don’t want to go back.”  
Zane’s hand went back to making kind circles in between Kai’s shoulder blades, greatly concerned about Kai’s state of mind.  
“What do you mean?”  
Kai whimpered again and turned his head, “Into the nightmares.”  
With a nod and a mouth open in realization, he cuddled Kai closer, now resting his chin in Kai’s thick locks. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Thought about how he was so stupid for not picking this up sooner. After all, Zane had the same type of scares at night. He let a puff of air slip out of him.  
“Kai...It’s okay,” Zane spoke as softly as his vocal cords would let him, “I’ll be right here. You don’t need to be worried anymore.”  
Kai was already drifting off into a limbo between awake and dead asleep, squeezing Zane even tighter as if he didn’t want to go. Zane felt a great sadness for his partner, muttering out a few comforting words for that was the only thing he could do at this point. Kai was obviously losing his battle with sleep. Zane on the other end, prepared to stay all night on the couch and watch over Kai like a gargoyle if he had to. A glint of determination sparked in his eyes.  
“Nothing can hurt you.”  
With that, Kai succumbed.  
~~~  
‘0 9 : 2 6 A M’  
Zane whirred to life.  
He blinked his eyes quickly, realizing that he must’ve powered off sometime before the sun rose. The white ninja glanced down at the weight on his chest and found no other than the house hot-head. He sighed with relief seeing how he was still fast asleep, an arm hanging off the couch and drool pooling out of his mouth. With a chest full of pride, he ran his fingers once gain through Kai’s hair. The warm body on top of him responded with a lopsided smile and a purr.  
Then the quiet was disturbed.  
“What do you think Cole will try to make for breakfast? Bogberry Waffles?”  
Zane perked up, picking up on the voice of Jay.  
“Gods, I hope not. I’d rather stick my head in the garbage. The stuff tastes just as bad as it smells.”  
And that was Lloyd.  
Zane made a mental note to apologize to Kai for the upcoming embarrassment and blackmail, for he was staying put until Kai woke up on his own.  
Kai needed his rest after all.


End file.
